defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Johnathan Armstead
:"The Forsaken will still be looking here, to us, to the Reckoning to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men! And freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs... and the courage of our hearts! Gentlemen! Let the Horde beware, for this... This is their final hour."''From: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End :— Luxor Armstead '''Johnathan Armstead', also known as Luxor, is a former citizen of Gilneas. After assisting his nation in the Invasion of Gilneas he was - together with the other survivors - evacuated to Darnassus, after which he studied in Stormwind City, got married and with his wife sailed the seas for what seemed an eternity. However, his luck lasted for not long, for he lost his wife and his ship, after which he joined the Gilneas Liberation Front (later renamed Greyford Company), eventually rising to the rank of their navy's Admiral. Biography :''"Judge a man by his questions rather than by his answers"''From: Voltaire :— Luxor Armstead Early Life Johnathan Archibald Armstead, or John for short, was born in Gilneas City a couple of years prior to the end of the Second War, to a soldier he was told to have died in the war, and his wife as oldest of two children. His mother was from a noble family, but accepted no money from her parents, for she was convinced happiness was more important than money. In his childhood, John often spent visits to his maternal uncle, after his grandfather's death the head of the noble house, and a famed commodore, well known for his fierce leadership and loyalty to the throne. John had a lot of regard to him, and he would eventually become his father-figure. Unlike his younger sister, John grew interested in warfare and sailing at young age, and he often spent his time studying maps and books about naval vessels. During the Third War, by which he and his family were left untouched because of the Greymane Wall, John spent most of his days with his study on naval warfare, and most of his nights working at a local tavern. During Gilneas' civil war, John's mother urged him to stay home like her daughter and herself. John, however, followed his uncle and, alongside the other Gilnean loyalists, gained victory against the rebels, who were imprisoned, after which the city continued with its usual routine. Gilneas and the Worgen Curse John had only just met the thief named Evelet when the curse befell the Gilnean capital, and the savage worgen terrorized her streets. Many fell prey to the feral beasts. Many, including John himself, and after their last stand in the Light's Dawn Cathedral, he shape-shifted into a worgen and ran off into the Northgate Woods, where he haunted the wilds unchecked, until the refugees of Gilneas City found him. Like the others, they've kept him alive because they still believed he could be saved. They were proven correct when John and the other captured worgen regained their sanity after drinking Krennan Aranas' cure in Duskhaven. After re-uniting with Evelet, who had nervously awaited the results of the potion, the duo fought the undead invaders, pushing them back to their ships. However, the Shattering struck the world of Azeroth, and Gilneas had much to endure. The lands before Duskhaven and eventually the village itself were swallowed by the sea. The survivors, including John and Evelet, sought refugee in the nearby village of Stormglen, only to find it abandoned by its inhabitants, leaving only spiders creeping the streets and papers flying around. In the nearby tree of Tal'doren, John drank from three moonwells to gain control of his feral form. He later participated in the Battle for Gilneas City. Here he visited his uncle's mansion, where he found its master laying dead on the ground - it appeared that it was John who was responsible for his death. He shape-shifted back to his human form, and decided never to change back to his monstrous form again. He and Evelet went back outside and aided the other Gilneans in the battle, and in the midst of the battle they declared their love for each other. After their tactical victory, the Gilneans went to the graveyard where Prince Liam's death was grieved. This is where John took leave of his uncle. At Keel Harbor, John and Evelet said farewell to their kingdom and, along with the other survivors, were evacuated to Darnassus. Journeys and Imprisonment Evelet and John however quickly agreed to move to Stormwind City, where she joined the ranks of the SI:7 whilst he finally finished his study on naval war tactics, after which he married Evelet and, with the inheritance of his uncle, bought a ship for his wife and himself to sail the seas on. Together, they discovered the whole world, from the sands of Uldum to the glaciers of Icecrown, and from the forests of Ashenvale to the horrors of the Plaguelands. This dream ended, however, when John got message from Stormwind that his sister, who had lived there since the evacuation, had been mercilessly murdered. After their arrival in Stormwind's capital, John and Evelet had a private talk with one of the SI:7's officers about the incident. Near the conversation's end, the officer began to breathe heavily, after which he dropped down on the ground, dead. Both John and Evelet were arrested, for they were believed to have killed the officer. In the courtroom, Evelet was sentenced to death by the judge, but on her way to the Stockades, John managed to escape her, and they fled to the harbour, where John forced his wife on their ship, and held off the guards while Evelet unwillingly sailed away. She hadn't been chased - none of Stormwind's vessels were fast enough - and John was arrested, and was sentenced to death himself. He was thrown in the Stockades and was told that his execution would take place in two months. Escape and the Greyford Company However, three days before his execution a man unexpectedly showed up in the Stockades and aided him to escape, and when they had, the man vanished again. John didn't even bother to wonder but in stead worried about his wife. He had no home, nor a ship, nor any money - all his belongings had sailed away with her. When he encountered a recruitment poster of the Gilneas Liberation Front, he forged a plan. He would join the front, and use his study on naval war tactics to rise up to at least the rank of Captain of one of its ships, which he would then use to find his wife. And indeed, Luxor, as he had named himself as disguise, was fairly soon appointed Admiral of the Front's one-ship navy by its Commander Alric. However, by that time Luxor had already lost all hope in finding his wife. He survived the Horde's Attack on Theramore Isle, where the Front was committing trade and diplomacy at the time, and thereafter stationed himself in Darnassus, where the Front was renamed the Greyford Company. During his stay in the night elven lands, Luxor was progressively more often plagued by voices in his head and nightmares in his sleep. He was convinced that he hadn't turned insane. In fact, he knew what was going on: he was cursed. Cursed yet blessed at the same time - the voices were like riddles hinting to his wife and her location. Luxor sailed to Stormwind where he left a letter behind for Commander Alric and left to find his wife. He eventually found her in Gilneas City, in the hands of his uncle, who'd been risen as a Forsaken. The undead destroyed The Reckoning and Luxor was infuriated, but only when he stabbed Evelet through her heart, Luxor's rage caused him to release the beast inside that he had managed to hide away for years. Only then, as worgen, was he able to finally put an end to his uncle's madness. Later he cremated Evelet and put her ash in a vial. The vial he threw in the sea and the key he hang on a thread which he wore around his neck. With everything he ever owned lost, he then attempted to commit suicide, but the thought of death scared him, and he discarded the idea. He journeyed to Hearthglen instead, because he knew the Greyford Company was based there, which was the only place for him to go. This time around, he joined under his real name, as a private. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Worgen Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Gilneans Category:Alliance Characters Category:Greyford Company